


索多玛圣母

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Cesarean Section, Cutting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 这是由他自身召唤而来的痛苦。





	索多玛圣母

即使是在这全城最肮脏下流，集中了最老练的娼妓的小巷里，Kylo Ren也是最不挑客的那个。这不算是个老新闻。这里的话题总是变得很快，所有消息总在二手以上，任何闲言碎语都会以最快速度知会所有人。这无疑给了小巷里的居民们一种微妙的矜傲，觉得若没有他们的介入，这城市从下水道至高楼顶层将不会有任何动静。这藏污纳垢的流民娼妓之所自认为他们是城市朽败的心脏，正在且将会自由地跳动，任何一只手都不敢放上去数一数跳动的次数。

在这里，站街的男女等着恩客，小道消息在劣质发油和过期香水的气味里传递。据说有人让他做那个——捕风捉影的传闻里有些极度耸人听闻的：有人说他在一场乱交里吞了量足以致死的甲基苯丙胺。

那他怎么还活着？

毕竟是上下两只嘴一起吞的，可能不怎么够劲儿。

他们吃吃地笑起来，又突然停住了，像是被什么噎了一下，盯着小路对面大步走过来的人——那姿态有点好笑，像是瘸了条腿的熊。

是Kylo Ren。多日不见的、黑发散乱，大着肚子走过来的Kylo Ren。他大着肚子。毫无疑问是个男人的Kylo Ren正捧着病态鼓胀起来的腹部走了过来。

他是得了瘤吗？有人小声说，该不会是真怀了种吧？

废话。你见过男人怀孕？

耶稣还是处女生的呢。

我听说的版本是玛丽亚也是个妓女。

话题的中心很快从Kylo Ren身上转移。谈资总是有时效性的，但只要传消息的人还在，小巷里灰尘般的人们总是会围绕着他的天才，聒噪却听话地聚成各种形状。

而回到出租屋的Kylo Ren没有拉开窗帘，更没有打算再出门去找新的客人，只是坐在角落里，就着昏暗的光线拿起刀，对准自己的肚子。他的手很稳，额头却一层虚汗。像是被什么不可名状的事物吓到，他的嘴唇抿得死紧，僵硬成一条刻歪的直线。

他紧紧盯着自己的肚子——他的小腹鼓起，看起来像是吞下了一只充满气的皮球。

没关系的，他不害怕，只要一刀下去捅死那个小怪物，再割开自己的颈动脉，一切就都结束了。这种诱惑迫使他沉下手腕，微微用力，刀尖陷入柔软的肚皮。这有点痛，但肉体的痛苦只是外来的痛苦，真正折磨他的痛苦来自内部，是由他自身召唤而来的痛苦。Kylo突然想到鲑鱼。他学生时代看过关于鲑鱼繁殖的书，里面的母鲑鱼全身充血、变形、头部弯曲，鳞片剥落，最后在产下鲑鱼卵的时候随之解体。

血冒出来了。像是新开了一份礼物，红丝带掉下，盒盖打开，刀也切开肚皮，细细的血线竖着，一个新的通道，通向与生命完全相反的地方。

他的手指探向自己的肚子，慢慢摁进创口。他清晰地感觉到了自己的大拇指。粗糙坚硬，像一根短短的肉刺。Kylo茫然地盯着面前虚空里漂浮的灰尘，他指缝间的液体如此湿润粘腻，空气里带着甜腥。他像是初次被插入，当时也是这样的，Hux在他体内硬生生开拓出了一条肉道，从此从不知道它竟然存在的褶皱出现了，生命醒过来了。

Kylo从这种恍惚状态里转醒，终于拔出手，捡起掉在地上的小刀，他连指甲缝里都是血，几乎握不紧湿滑的刀柄。他很耐心，一层一层剖开自己的肚子，最后在这流血不止的肉块的尽头找到了一颗肉球。那不是胎儿，只是一颗畸形的肉球，将他的内脏挤得挪位，每天头晕想吐。Kylo知道它一旦落地，很快就会长成新的Kylo Ren，然后被不知道什么人杀死，最后所有的碎片将变成新的Kylo Ren。他像过去无数次一样，从未这样恨过自己。

Hux进来的时候一切已经结束了，

这次你最起码记得不在我家自杀。今天又有一起关于你的凶杀案。他说，或许什么时候你就会占领这个城市。Hux为这个联想笑起来：一座索多玛。

Kylo还不能回答他：地上的Kylo还没有长出嘴巴，而坐在墙角的Kylo喉管仍在冒血，呼吸的时候还漏着风。

第二天小巷里有了新的谈资，据说城的那边发现了碎尸块，有一只手，两双腿，都被塞在不同的公共储物柜里。

而我嘛，目击者炫耀道，我发现了他的屁股，已经被很多人操过了，从屁眼到露着脊椎骨的横截面都咕噜咕噜冒着精液，就装在一个黑色塑料垃圾袋里。


End file.
